Sexist Jerk
by Accailia
Summary: Quinn's friend comes to the mansion. He's a sexist jerk, and insults Rashel. Goddess help him now, or  preferably  not. One-shot. Please read, it about people against sexism.  Rated T for Language and Content.


Sexist Jerk

Quinn's friend comes to the mansion. He's a sexist jerk, and insults Rashel. Goddess help him now, or (preferably) not. One-shot. Please read, it about people against sexism. Rated T for Language and Content.

**A/N: Heyy again, Accailia here! So, the other day I ran into a sexist jerk. They said some things that pissed me off, and I did nothing about it. This is just what I think Rashel would have done. Enjoy =)**

***Disclaimer* Me: Ok, now go!**

**Choir (high pitched really annoying singing voice): Accailia does not own Night World, but L. J. Smith does!**

"Nice place Thierry's got here, wouldn't you say Quinn?"

"Of Course." Quinn's voice echoed from the other side of the foyer. "So tell me", the voice of Quinn's company rang, "Why are you here again?" Quinn rolled his eyes. Marius was just like he was twelve months ago, before he had met the love of his life, his soulmate Rashel. He had now changed, but it was too late for Marius. "I have told you before Marius," Quinn said, "I am here because Thierry would like some help with the DayBreakers, he's going to pay me, and although he is head of Circle DayBreak, he still likes evil companions." Marius 'oh-ed', before continuing to look at the antiques in the foyer.

After a few more minuets of silence, Quinn spoke up. "Why don't we go into the living room?" He suggested. Marius nodded his head, and followed Quinn into the closest living room. Sitting in there, was Rashel, Morgead, Jez, Keller and Galen. Keller was snuggled up to Galen, and Jez was on Morgead's lap. Quinn went and sat down on the empty couch, he didn't want to sit by Rashel, as that may have blown his cover. Instead, Marius took the seat by Rashel. "What are we watching?" Marius asked. "Criminal minds." Rashel replied. With that they fell into a comfortable silence.

When the program had finished, Keller and Jez began to argue about the next episode, and what would happen. After a few minuets of this, Quinn began to get bored, and coughed loudly. The girls went quiet, and looked at Quinn. "Although, you sincerely amuse me, I have things to do." Quinn said, "So, everyone, this is Marius, and old friend of mine." Everyone nodded their heads. "Marius, this is Jez and Morgead," He said whilst pointing at the two, "Vampires." He then turned to Keller and Galen, and said, "Keller and Galen. Shapeshifters." Galen nodded his head in a princely way, and Marius nodded back in a not-so-princely way. "And finally, this is Rashel, a reformed vampire hunter." He said, trying to hide the longing from his voice. Goddess knew how much he wanted to be able to be with her right this second.

After the acquaintances, they had a bit of a joke, and began to talk about the show they had just watched. "I can't believe Doyle would do that to her!" Jez exclaimed. Everyone nodded their agreements. "Poor Prentice! She was awesome!" Keller said. Again, everyone nodded their agreements. "At least JJ was back, even if it was only for one episode." Rashel said. Everyone nodded their agreements. They continued to talk about the series so far.

About twenty minuets later, Rashel, now slightly bored, got up. She began to make her way to the doorway, but Marius' comment stopped her in her tracks. "Are you going back to the kitchen?" He asked, "Can you make me a blood sandwich?" Rashel turned to look at him, a slight look of hate in her eyes. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she said, "I don't cook."

"But honey, women are only good for three things: Cooking, Cleaning and fucking." Marius said. Rashel's eyes narrowed and she said through her teeth, "I told you, I don't cook." Marius not giving up said, "But sweet pea, that's all women can do." Rashel was now shaking with anger. Didn't this guy know when to give up? "Whatever," Rashel said, "But I'll tell you the one and only thing men can do. Nothing but sit on their fat arses all day, no offence Morgead, Galen, Quinn. Oh, and may I add that your simian countenance suggests a heritage unusually rich in species diversity." With that, Rashel walked out of the room.

Marius was confused, but was feeling good that he sustained an image. He was about to continue the conversation with the others, but he was interrupted by everyone laughing. Marius was seriously confused… again. "What?" he asked. Through all the laughter, Morgead managed to choke out, "Dude! She just said 'You're so ugly I bet your mother fucked a monkey'."

Marius was enraged. He stormed into the hallway, the others quickly on his heels. He saw Rashel standing with her back turned to him. She was talking to Lady Hannah and Lord Thierry. Marius strode up to her, and turned her around to face him. Rashel barely had time to roll her eyes, before he punched her in the face. There was a gasp from the collection of people, who had gathered when Marius had stormed out of the living room. Once Marius had accomplished what he had set out to do, he let a smug look cross face.

Rashel now had blood spilling from her mouth. "You did NOT just do that!" Instead of replying, Marius stood there nodding his head and grinning. He was smug. Rashel was about to talk again, when he added, "And I'm pretty sure it was your mother that fucked the monkey." Rashel glared at him, and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "You, Marius, are more of an idiot than you look. You just made the vampire hunter angry. Oh yeah Marius, I'm the Cat, and I haven't hung my bokken up yet. So right about now, I'd advise you to run." Ignoring the warning, Marius just stood there. "Suit yourself." Rashel said, producing a wooden knife from her waistband.

Rashel launched herself onto Marius, causing them to both fall down. Knife in hand, she slit his shirt open, making sure it danced on his skin. She slowly began to draw across his torso, and he began to scream in pain. Everyone tried to get her off, but all failed. Morgead, Jez, Keller and Quinn just stood there intrigued. Finally Lord Thierry asked them to help, and they managed to get Rashel off of him. Marius stood up, and backed away. Rashel frowned. Quinn told her to go to their room, while he finished this business.

Rashel began to walk down the hallway, heading to her and Quinn's room, knife still in hand. Before anyone had chance to realize, Rashel turned around, and threw the knife at Marius. It hit him directly in the heart. He fell down. Some of the DayBreakers screamed, whilst others stood there in shock. Rashel smiled, before running. People made a grab for her, but Quinn stopped them. "I was going to kill him anyway." He said to the people asking why she did it. "No, Lord Thierry, Rashel does not need counselling, and no Lady Hannah, I do not want your therapist's number. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to return this to my soulmate." He grabbed the knife out of his ex-friend's dead chest.

Rashel was sitting out on the balcony, looking into the garden. It was sunset, and the scene was beautiful. It reminded her of when Sensei used to take her up some hills in Boston, and they used to watch the sunset. She heard steps behind her, and turned her head ever so slightly. Walking up to her was the person she loved most in the world, her soulmate, Quinn. He deposited the knife he was carrying onto a table. He walked up to her, and put his arms around her neck.

They sat there in silence, and it was killing Rashel. "Quinn, just tell me I did something wrong, but you forgive me please?" Rashel begged. Quinn looked her in the eye, and said, "I would have done exactly the same thing." Rashel smiled at this thought. It was a beautiful moment, but Ash ruined it when he walked past, by saying, "You sadist." Rashel's muscles tensed, but Quinn sent her a telepathic message that made her even more happy that the thought of killing Ash. She smiled, and went inside to shut the door. She jumped onto the bed, and waited for Quinn. He laughed and joined her, sending her another telepathic thought.

_Do you want to turn the TV on Rashel? I mean, you can't watch CSI without a TV._

**A/N: Sooo what ya think? It probably wouldn't happen, but I have a saying, WWQ&RD? What Would Quinn & Rashel Do? Hope you enjoy. OH! And, I want to know your most creative ways for Rashel to hide weapons! It could either be where she could hide them, or what they could be. Leave them in a review please, and I'll put your name onto a 'with special thanks to' list in the story they're gonna go in. Please Review =)**


End file.
